


Fall Out; Boys

by bcnhlls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Vignettes, vague allusions to derek/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnhlls/pseuds/bcnhlls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not a matter of what he feels, because he doesn’t really know what he “feels”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Out; Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago, so it /definitely/ is not up to current canon. Still think that you can kinda pretend because it doesn't really mention any events, but this is... 2 years old, so take note of that! Also, I haven't capitalised anything because apparently I am E.E. Cummings. 
> 
> Also, spelling is very non-American. Makes sense because I am not an American.
> 
> Other than that, I hope y'all like it!

_despite all that, stiles thinks it’s for the best._

_he thinks it’s great that someone’s there for derek (_ not like he wasn’t _)._

 _he thinks it’s great that derek’s got someone (_ not like he wasn’t _)._

 _and all the variations of someone (_ not like he wasn’t) _._

stiles thinks it’s for the best.

so does everyone else.

it’s not a matter of what he feels, because he doesn’t really know what he “feels”. there’s that tingle in his chest every once in a while, but it’s never stayed long enough for stiles to poke at and say, “ _look, i acknowledge you being here, and i will now poke and prod at you until i realize what you are_ ”.

derek mentions  _her_  one night to the pack, and he’s got a smile on his face, and it’s such a rare moment that for a second, everyone’s stalled in their seats, and waiting for the punch line. but there isn’t one.

stiles thinks it’s for the best, so does everyone else.

he’s pretty sure that derek’s changed a lot since meeting her. not so much that it’s so noticeable to someone like scott, or jackson, or one of the other betas.

but noticeable to someone who’s known all of derek’s ticks and tocks. someone like stiles.

despite all that, stiles thinks it’s for the best.

he thinks it’s great that someone’s there for derek ( _not like he wasn’t_ ).

he thinks it’s great that derek’s got someone ( _not like he wasn’t_ ).

and all the variations of someone ( _not like he wasn’t_ ).

most of all, he thinks that it’s the best for him.

he doesn’t really need another reason to stay up all night and stare at the ceiling for. he doesn’t need more reasons to hunch over the bathroom sink, staring at it and waiting for it to somehow pull him down. he doesn’t need more reasons to stare at the bathroom mirror, or any mirror, wondering why he wasn’t enough.

he doesn’t need another reason to wonder why stiles wasn’t good enough for someone.

so derek and her?

they’re what’s good for the pack.

after all, an alpha is better with a mate.

stiles thinks it’s for the best.

but everyone else?

not so much after seeing the fallout.

scott notices the dynamic of the pack go from  _tightlywoven_  to  _tight_ , and  _sometimes woven_.

isaac notices that the hugs that use to go around the pack, from stiles, are still going around the pack, but never from stiles.

erica, and boyd notice that the pack’s spark, isn’t so much a spark anymore, but just a tingle. it’s just a ticking in the back of their mind now, not something that's a constant presence. just like  _stiles_.

jackson, and lydia notice too, because danny brings it up, so even danny notices.

it’s _like_  a fallout, but not really a fallout.

because with a fallout, people get angry, people get sad, people get hurt, and people cry.

then they move on.

but not this. no, never this.

they don’t get the bitter tang of anger, they don’t get the sour taste of sadness.

they don’t get the metallic tinge of hurt, and they don’t get the salty whiff of tears from people who cry.

they get, “ _what the hell are you guys doing at my window at 4 a.m? is it derek? is– oh she’s at the– oh okay, come in!_ ” and “ _i’m a bit sick, so i can’t come to the pack meeting, say hi to der– everyone for me!_ ” and the worst of all “ _i’m fine, what? i’m fine you puppies, i swear to god!_ ”

they would rather have the fallout, they’ve all decided. because at least they’ll move on from this. without a fallout, no one has a reason to move on, no one has something to run away from, no one has anything at all. so they’d rather have the bitter taste of anger, and the saltiness of somebody’s tears, just so they can move on.

stiles might think it’s for the best.

but not everyone else.

 

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

they get a fallout.

they all get a fallout in the end.

 

  
  
&  
  


 

 

stiles tells them not to come to his door, and not even his window.

he shuts his window, locks his door, hides the key under the gnome, and keeps it in his pocket.

he buys a lock for his window, and two more for the front door, and several more and a chain, for the back door.

he’s careful with the backyard fence, and he buys wire to put on it. he tells his dad he doesn’t want to see scott for a bit, because they got into a fight, over lacrosse, over friendship, and over the pack. 

he also asks the sheriff to keep them away, and that’s where the sheriff’s eyebrows climb his forehead, because the pack? stiles would never ask to keep them away, no matter what.

he watches his son climb the stairs and looks around their home. he notices the extra locks on the door, and the windows and how they’re all shut and tight, and how the curtains are drawn.

he notices the extra jackets on the hangers, and how they’re not there. erica’s rainboots are missing, and boyd’s work boots are gone. isaacs's purple umbrella is missing, and so is scott’s baseball bat. the backpack jackson, lydia and danny share for their clothing when they’re over, isn’t there next to the extra blankets for the pack.

he doesn’t ask, because he can feel stiles’ need for space, and he wants to respect that. he’ll ask another day because that’s what good fathers do, they respect their child, so that their child will respect them right on back.

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

 

they get a fallout.

they get bitter tears, burnt pancakes, and sour sadness.

they get the metallic tinge of claw marks to the face, electric shocks to their necks, and the salty whiffs of their own tears.

stiles is gone.

stiles thinks it’s for the best.

 

  
  
&  
  


 

they get over it one by one.

first comes boyd, with an apple and a lunch tray, scuffing his boots on the cafeteria floors.

(“can i sit here?” “go ahead man, i got nobody else”)

then isaac with his purple umbrella.

(“stiles it’s raining!” “i have a coat!” “no, come on i have enough space!” “isaac–” “come on!”)

erica with her rainboots.

(“is that erica?” “oh shit yeah! erica! we have an umbrella!” “oh fuck thank you so– stiles!” “yeah it’s me” “umbrella!” “yeah isaac, umbrella”)

then comes scott with his baseball bat. (“let me guess, you thought i was an intruder” “i– stiles christ, i miss–” “me too buddy”)

then comes jackson with a backpack, so that also meant danny and lydia. (“she wants to watch the notebook stiles you gotta let me in” “where’s danny?” “the notebook man, the fucking notebook”)

then comes the stupid leather jacket. (“sorry” “sorry”)

 

 

  
  
&  
  
  


 

 

it’s not the same. but it’s there.

they’re all there and that’s what matters.

they got the fallout.

and the rest is history.

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

“derek are you–”

“i’m fine”

“you’re drunk”

“i can’t get drunk, you’re drunk”

“derek–”

“stiles shut up”

“she’s–”

“shut up”

“okay”

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

“do you need help?”

“uhm..”

“i’m not stupid, i was gonna take political science in college and–”

“no i’m it’s not homework..”

“what?”

“it’s a list..”

“of what?”

“stuff?”

“stiles”

“it’s a list derek okay, just a list, now shoo, on with your--- whatever”

 

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

 

then comes “ _pros and cons of derek hale, and stiles stilinski_ ”

 

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


 

 

“so?”

“yeah.”

“yeah?”

“yeah.”

 

 

  
  
  
&  
  
  


they got the fallout, they lost everything.

but they came back, and gained everything and so much more.

stiles thinks it was all for the best, some sort of loss and recovery, and finding themselves.

 

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, awesome! Thanks for reading! You are wonderful and awesome :*
> 
> Kudos are welcome and appreciated, or you can just send me good vibes via magical wavelengths, those do well too!


End file.
